


letter

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fanon, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle mendapat surat tanpa pengirim. Anonim. Sementara jutaan memori terputar, dia tersenyum bahagia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letter

**Author's Note:**

> **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materi dalam membuat cerita ini.
> 
> Selamat membaca!!

Satu surat terbungkus amplop putih nan rapi terdampar di teras rumahnya.

(Hey! Ini bukan lagi waktunya berkirim surat dengan burung sebagai tukang posnya!)

Tapi dia tak peduli. Lagipula, semua cara sama saja, 'kan? Mungkin—

Selanjutnya, dia merunduk(membuat rambut panjangnya yang terikat itu sedikit menjuntai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya)lalu mengulurkan tangannya, memungut benda yang tadi terjatuh dari langit; atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan angkasa.

—Betul, kan? Anonim.

Menarik.

———————

_London, 29 Oktober xxxx_

_Halo._

_Uh, basi, ya?_

_Jangan kira aku kurang kerjaan atau apa, ya. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menyapamu lagi, tapi, aku rasa kamu tidak pernah ada waku untuk menemuiku sekarang._

_Aku tidak merindukanmu! Iya, buktinya, aku tidak menemuimu langsung, 'kan?_

_Jadi, aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana keadaanmu—maksudku, rakyatmu?_

_Oh, sebenarnya aku bisa saja menghubungimu lewat media komunikasi dan dan memantaumu lewat internet, juga mencari informasi tentangmu, tahu! Tapi, buang-buang waktu saja itu._

_Ah, sudah, ya. Aku ada urusan._

_(P.S.: kalau ingin membalas, taruh saja suratmu di dekat pohon besar depan rumahmu. Tapi bukan artinya aku mengharap kamu membalasnya, ya.)_

———————

_'T-tunggu! Apa-apaan ini?'_

Dia terdiam sebentar.

Ini aneh.

Tapi tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil selembar kertas, lalu menuliskan beberapa kalimat menggunakan pena kuno di atasnya.

—dia malah membalasnya.

Ah, dia merasa ini seperti zaman dulu, ketika alas dan alat tulis baru saja ada.

Tentu dia tidak tahu bahwa besok, lusa, dan sampai nanti pun si pengirim akan mengirimnya agi, lagi, dan lagi jika dia masih mau membalas surat aneh itu.

———————

_Paris, 30 Oktober xxxx_

_Aku tidak menyangka kamu mau membalas suratku. Padahal aku tidak mengarap, sih. Serius!_

_Oh, jangan heran mengapa tiba-tiba aku berada di Paris. Kemarin aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ada urursan. Yah, tidak penting, sih, jika ini hanya urusan negara yang melibatkan si aneh dari Prancis itu. Jadi, bisa saja besok aku berada di New York, lalu lusa ke Moskow atau Shianghai._

_Err... tidak penting juga aku jadi bercerita panjang di sini._

_Dan, ah, kamu jarang keluar dari tanah kebanggaanmu itu, ya? aku hanya melihatmu ketika rapat PBB saja(malah kadang di sana hanya ada bos-mu seorang), atau jika ada masalah besar yang melibatkan dunia._

_Sekali lagi kutekankan, ya. Aku tidak merindukanmu, dan aku tidak ingin menyalahgunakan teknologi sebagai ajang untuk melihat fotomu, oke?_

_Apa itu cukup untuk membalas semua pertanyaan yang kamu ajukan di sepanjang suratmu kemarin?_

_Baiklah, aku sudah lelah menulis._

———————

Tuh, kan? Aneh. Untuk apa orang itu mengirimkan surat jika tidak niat? Atau dia pura-pura tidak peduli?

———————

_London, 2 November xxxx_

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Itu, sudah kutanya, kan? Lalu...?_

_Baiklah, baiklah. Aku baik-baik saja. Heh, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau merindukanku, eh? Sekali lagi, ya, salah satu dari beberapa maksudku bertanya akan hal itu padamu dua hari yang lalu itu ... bukan! Bukan karena aku ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!_

_Lelucon macam apa yang kau maksud itu, ha?_

_Omong-omong, tiga minggu lagi akan ada rapat di New York. Dan kau ... aku tidak mau tahu, intinya, kau harus hadir. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat banyak personifikasi lain di sana?_

_—anonim dari Britania Raya_

———————

Personifikasi? Dia ... personifikasi?

Gadis itu mengingat-ingat lagi tentang para personifikasi negara yang dikenalnya. Hah. Kalau saja ia tahu sang pengirim surat itu ....

Tapi setidaknya, ia sudah mendapat clue.

———————

_London,3 November xxxx_

_Kau tahu? Suratmu kemarin itu sangat-sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal. Apa katamu? Manis? Menurutmu aku ini manis? Seperti sudah mengenalku saja. Kau bahkan tidak tahu aku ini siapa, kan?_

_Aku sudah menulis padamu tentang aku-bukan-merindukanmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah baca, kan?_

_Apa maksudmu?_

_Sudah, ya, aku harus pergi._

———————

Sarkastik, dan tsundere.

———————

_Madrid, 4 November xxxx_

_Jadi ...?_

_Oh! Tepat dugaanmu. Hari ini aku di tempat si maniak tomat itu. Iya. Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa padamu kemarin. Ini juga mendadak, lagipula. Ah, tak usah dipikirkan. Mungkin hanya kebetulan._

_Tentang ke New York itu ... kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan, nona? Kau akan ikut ke sana tiga minggu lagi?_

_Aku tidak menunggumu, tahu!_

_Ah, ada salam dari si frog dan hero jadi-jadian itu untukmu._

_—aku? Serius kau hampir tahu siapa aku? Memangnya kau lupa denganku dan segala tata bahasaku yang khas ini, Nona Michelle?_

———————

Michelle?

Dia hampir kehabisan napas saat membacanya. Tunggu, siapa lagi yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya? Uh, manis sekali ....

———————

_London, 5 November xxxx_

_Untuk Nona Michelle Bonnefoy, di Victoria sana ..._

_... ini aku. Kau benar-benar melupakanku?_

_Iya, Francis dan Alfred sudah tahu bahwa aku sering menyuratimu sejak kemarin lusa. Makanya mereka menitip salam padamu lewat aku. Tenang, sudah aku sampaikan pada mereka._

_Tentu saja, aku ini seorang lelaki Britania. Panggilan 'nona' itu bukan maksudku mengistimewakanmu. Tapi ... ah, sudahlah._

_Oke, sampai bertemu dua minggu lagi._

———————

Michelle tahu! Dia sekarang tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya.

Seseorang yang mengisi masa lalu kelamnya ketika perang berkecamuk dengan hebat di muka bumi. Lelaki dari Britania—atau memang orang itulah sang Britania—yang saat itu hampir menguasai dunia, termasuk tanahnya.

Dengan pakaian dan bahasa khas bajak laut saat pertama terdampar di hadapannya. Ah, rasanya Michelle ingin tertawa.

Dan kali ini, Michelle tidak membalas suratnya lagi.

Namun tetap saja—

———————

_London, 10 November xxxx_

_Kenapa kau tidak membalas suratku lagi? Kau masih melupakanku, ya? Kau masih belum tahu aku ini siapa?_

_Atau bahkan kau justru sudah tahu aku siapa, dan kau tidak punya _mood_ lagi untuk membalas ketika mengetahui siapa aku?_

_Maaf ...._

_Aku merindukanmu._

_Dari,  
Arthur Kirkland._

———————

Yang dilakukannya ketika membaca surat iu hanyalah tersenyum sambil tak sadar menitikkan beberapa tetes air mata.

Lalu dia berbalik, mengambil alat tulis dan membalas suratnya dengan singkat.

_Victoria, 10 November xxxx_

_Tuh, kan, kau merindukanku. Dasar. Tapi, aku juga merindukanmu, dan segala tata bicaramu, british tsundere. Sampai bertemu di New York, ya._

Ia sungguh tak bisa menahan banyak rasa yang sebenarnya harus ia tumpahkan pada lelaki itu. Michelle masih ingin kembali ke masanya—ketika dahulu. Biar suara api dan ledakan terdengar setiap pagi hingga petang menjelang, asal mereka masih bersama, asal sang personifikasi Britania Raya itu masih menjaganya.

\---fin

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkanlah atas ketidakjelasan ini. Pertama kalinya posting FF Hetalia. Aaaaaa ini kayaknya OOC ya. Terus perubahan sikap Arthurnya terlalu aneeeeeh. Maafkanlah saya.
> 
>  
> 
> Terimakasih yang udah baca. Kritik dan saran, saya terima dengan senang hati.  
> 


End file.
